


Glimmer: Queen of Bright Moon

by dicentradaydreams



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Action and Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Post S3, Post season three, Romance, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3, She-ra - Freeform, Slow Burn, adora wants to help but isn't great with emotions, glimmer is phat depressed, plot heavy, someone help my gay children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicentradaydreams/pseuds/dicentradaydreams
Summary: Following the end of Season 3, Glimmer has to come face to face with the fact that Angella, the immortal queen and her dear mother, isn't coming back. She must deal with the hardships of inheriting a kingdom, all the while never wanting to leave the front lines, and her best friends, Bow and Adora. Frosta comes to her aid as they find themselves more similar than they’d like to admit. Will Glimmer accept the role of Queen of Bright Moon? Or will she stubbornly continue to fight the Horde head-on? And will Adora be able to help her best friend?





	Glimmer: Queen of Bright Moon

Catra had made her choice. Adora had been holding back in every fight, every clash, just in the hopes her childhood friend would see what she was doing but she never did. She never would. Adora was done giving her second chances. Catra claimed she left her? Adora invited her to come along. It was Catra who had denied the chance. She denied Adora, her best friend, for a home she hated, people who abused and neglected her, and a cause that was just plain evil. Stepping out of that portal, Adora finally came to terms with the fact that Catra was beyond saving. She would no longer let Catra blame her for everything. Her words still echoed in Adora’s mind:

_“I won’t let you win. I’d rather see the whole world end than let that happen!”_

She-ra watched the feline back away, then turn tail and run. She wouldn’t be going after her this time. Not anymore. 

Bow and Glimmer snapped her out of her trance. The moment the threat was gone Glimmer threw herself into Adora’s arms. Tears came to her eyes. And Bow’s. And even Adora’s, too. 

“See? We told you, you could do it,” Glimmer cheered.

The other princesses promptly joined the group hug, even Mermista. Etheria was still here. They were still standing. And no one but Adora came out of the portal. Hordak had failed- just as Adora told him he would. 

Shadow Weaver pulled them out of their moment, however. They were still in the heart of the Fright Zone, after all. “Touching as this is, we need to go!” The sorceress called out to them.

The voice, however, made Adora’s heart stop. Shadow Weaver? She was supposed to be a prisoner in Bright Moon! The other princesses saw nothing out of the ordinary, though. Could she have helped them? Who could have possibly let her out? 

“Now!” She commanded.

The princesses all began to form a circle around her, but Adora hesitated. This was the woman who raised her, who shaped her into a warrior- but she was a witch from the Horde. She would do whatever it took for her own personal gain, including mess with the minds of children like her, and like Catra. It almost hurt to look at the woman. Bow gently held onto Adora’s arm and brought her forward with the rest of them. 

Then, as if seeing Shadow Weaver here wasn’t jarring and frightening enough for her, Glimmer stepped towards her and held out her hand. Glimmer! Her best friend, one of the strongest people she knew, aligning herself with the wicked sorceress. With a gust of wind, Shadow Weaver took her hand. The magic in the air thickened and swirled around them. Glimmer grunted with the effort of whatever spell they were trying to pull off, and Adora would have stepped forward to separate the two, had it not been for Bow grabbing hold of her arm. Of course, she was She-ra. She could have kept going if she wanted to, but Bow’s touch grounded her. Whatever was happening here was okay with everyone else, so she backed down. 

And in a blink, they were back in Bright Moon. They were safe. Glimmer began to whoop and cheer, and Bow, along with the other princesses joined her. Glimmer could have never imagined teleporting so many people such a distance and not feeling drained afterwards. She was absolutely thrilled.

“We did it!” Bow cheered, lifting the small princess into the air and twirling around with her. “Did we do it? We did it!”

“I’m probably going to be grounded for the rest of my life, but reality is back to normal!” Glimmer laughed. “Speaking of which, I guess I should go find my mom.”

Adora froze.

“Maybe she’ll be so happy to see me that she’ll forget about grounding me.”

How do you tell your best friend and closest ally that her immortal mother sacrificed herself for you? For the planet? She turned to face Glimmer. She wasn’t sure quite what to say.

“Adora, what is it?” 

Oh god, Angella. Adora hoped with all her heart that Angella would fly over the edge of the Runestone basin where they all stood and stop her. She was about to break Glimmer’s heart- but she knew Entrapta was right. Angella sacrificed herself. She wasn’t coming back this time. Everyone stopped talking. The silence was deafening, yet Adora couldn’t find the words to say.

Glimmer watched as She-ra detransformed. It didn’t occur to her that the bad news was for her, she was too worried about the look on Adora’s face. She wanted Adora to be okay, she wanted-

Adora sniffled and pulled her into a hug. Something was wrong here. “Angella,” she choked out. Glimmer’s heart caught in her throat. “She stayed behind, she- she-” 

Oh. Glimmer hugged her friend tight as tears welled up in her eyes. The message was powerful enough, but seeing her stoic friend start sobbing broke her.

“She saved us,” Adora finally choked out. 

Tears rolled down Glimmer’s face as Adora let go of the hug and looked into her eyes for a moment. She put her forehead to Glimmer’s as Bow and the princesses gathered to console her.

Glimmer was frozen. She was rooted to the spot. Not once had she worried about what would happen when Angella wasn’t around; she expected the immortal queen to be around, well, forever! She was immortal! Yet here she was, orphaned and left alone to inherit the kingdom of Bright Moon- the heart of the Rebellion. She heard the words, and she knew Adora would never lie to her like that, but it barely registered in her mind that Angella- her mother- would never smile at her again, would never talk to her again, would never berate her for her recklessness again. She was gone.

“What are you going to do?” Bow questioned gently.

Glimmer’s expression hardened, and she looked up at the small crowd of princesses. “No one can know about Angella yet.” With the authority of a queen, she turned to Bow. “Escort Shadow Weaver back to the holding cell and make sure the guards keep an eye on her. I need to find Aunt Casta.”

With those words, she turned and teleported away, leaving the mourning group. Bow and Adora wanted to follow her. Adora wanted nothing more than to make her friend feel better. But the steely look in her eyes as she ordered them to take Shadow Weaver, and the way she rushed off made them decide the best course of action was to give her space. 

Perfuma and Mermista said their goodbyes, and left to return to their own kingdoms. 

Frosta approached Adora. “I had to take the throne when I was eight years old. I’ve been in her shoes before. But the one thing Glimmer has that I didn’t, is friends like you.” She gestured to Bow and Adora. “She’ll need you now more than ever.” 

Adora nodded solemnly. Had she not met the icy princess at the princess ball, she wouldn’t think it capable for her to be so serious. 

Bow turned around to see Shadow Weaver still standing, watching the ever smaller group. “You- you’re still here. I almost thought you would have tried to leave.”

“What part of ‘I have nowhere left to go’ do you Rebellion folk not understand? What would I possibly gain by running off after helping your feeble attempt to stop Hordak?’ The witch calmly asked. 

Bow opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly shoved aside by Adora. She had nearly forgotten about the presence of the sorceress, but her words snapped her to attention. “What did you do to Glimmer?” Adora demanded.

“What did I _do?_ Why, I _gave_ her the power to come to your aid in the Fright Zone.” Shadow Weaver purred out in silky tones. “I _let_ her teleport seven people farther than she could alone.”

“You-” 

“She did help us, Adora.” Bow cut her off. 

Adora said nothing- she looked pointedly at Shadow Weaver and crossed her arms. Bow and Frosta looked back and forth between the two for a moment, then turned to go back into the castle.

“Let’s go.” Bow ushered the old sorceress away, with Frosta by his side. He cast one more glance Adora’s direction before descending, but she was looking back over the woods, lost in thought. 

Adora was beyond angry. She was fuming mad- at Catra, at Light Hope, at Hordak. Nothing made sense anymore. The adrenaline from the mission was wearing off but even so, her mind raced. She tried to ground herself like Glimmer had taught her before, to relax; she felt the wind blow, listened to the birds and the rustle of leaves, but it didn’t calm her one bit. To be honest, it just reminded her of Glimmer, and made her worry even more about the princess. This was the kind of problem that could only be solved by the Horde-approved method of relaxation: training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than I've planned, but I'm getting the hang of structuring chapters so that they're longer- this one only has one main scene, where others will have more. The next chapter will be longer than this I promise lol


End file.
